


荒岛

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 哨兵向导记录 [2]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: Xu Siyang/Liu Shengnan, 星树
Series: 哨兵向导记录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886623
Kudos: 1





	荒岛

相合力评估结果一出来顼凘炀就愣住了。虽然幻想过无数次，但当她看见“刘胜男”三个字的时候还是有些不敢相信。

顼凘炀和刘胜男早就认识，还在圣所的时候刘胜男算是她的师姐，后来刘胜男进入塔内报到，顼凘炀和她见面就少了，不过依然保持着一定频率的联系。刘胜男是向导，这并不意外，温柔包容的脾气简直就是向导的典型特征，除了个别例外，比如冯思佳。

“我怎么不像向导了？和我搭档还委屈你了？我临时搭档过那么多哨兵，谁都没出事，这代表我实战配合度高。像我这样的向导，不懂得珍惜是你们的损失。没有正式哨兵我还开心呢，那些人结合后得小心翼翼保证对方不要出事，否则自己也要崩溃，哪里好了。”

实习期中的第一次实战是和冯思佳搭档，被她带刺的精神体吓得不轻。顼凘炀暗自感叹，幸好冯思佳没有正式结合的哨兵，否则情绪再稳定都要被吓出问题了，执行任务危险系数直线上升。

顼凘炀没理冯思佳的长篇大论，只是沉浸在自己的思绪里。刘胜男算是优秀的向导，按理说培训结束后就该匹配哨兵了，但很奇怪的是，塔里没有给她安排正式哨兵，她自己也没有申请，就一直以临时向导的身份和马玉灵搭档执行任务。不过塔里的人都说，她们正式结合是迟早的事。

实习期刚过，离正式去塔里报到的日子也不远了，相合力判定和评估自然是要进行的。顼凘炀盘算着要是没有匹配度极高的向导就先用向导素，本来向导数量就少，自己这个申请不可能不通过。

当顼凘炀拿到评估报告看到了刘胜男的名字时，先是震惊，而后又觉得或许她们之间真的是有一点点命中注定的。一定的距离让彼此都有了点陌生感，不知道那个人有没有如愿把爱种满大地。

塔里的意思是让她们先试着搭档一段时间，有彼此熟悉的过程再结合会更好。圣所培训进入尾声，有很多手续要办，两人偶尔见面也说不上几句话。接到命令要搬寝室，顼凘炀有些犯难。在圣所时年纪小，一度想和刘胜男住在一起，可阴差阳错没能如愿，如今长大了一些，见的事情多了，知道人与人之间的距离并不是越近越好。如果尖锐的消磨远大于相处带来的美好，那不如离彼此远一点。因为很珍惜，所以不想和喜欢的人住在一起。

顼凘炀想过或许可以不搬过去住，之前冯思佳和任蔓琳刚结合的时候就没有一起住，何况她和刘胜男还没正式结合。可是现在，由于住所整体安排问题，她只能搬到刘胜男那儿。顼凘炀有些担心，想在求同存异的相处之中寻找到一个微妙的支点不是件容易的事，如何让日常生活琐碎却不繁重是个难题。

“你想太多了，同屋相处多多少少肯定会有摩擦，避免不了。你是不知道任蔓琳平时慢吞吞的我有多着急上火。都是为了任务，不然真不想和她住一起。”

是吗？要不是看见你那疯狂上扬的嘴角我都快要相信了呢。下次嫌弃室友的时候请稍微控制一下脸上的表情好吗？冯思佳？

“不知道你们是怎么商量的，不过我觉得个人空间还是很重要的。”

这一点是对的，顼凘炀和刘胜男联系的时候，两人也一直在为怎么安排床位发愁。不想打扰到彼此该有的空间，所以顾虑的地方很多。

顼凘炀原本的东西太多，刘胜男又需要为她的到来重新整理房间，一来二去两人都很累，顼凘炀见人就抱怨说自己再也不要搬家了。

“还真是有些担心……twinkle应该也和我一样吧，不想和相处起来亲近舒服的人离得太近，好担心会有冲突。”

“twinkle”是刘胜男对顼凘炀的专属称呼，基本上也只有她会这么叫，好像真能看到闪烁的星光一样。

“嗯，确实是很无奈，但现在也是没办法，我们两个别无选择。”

“精神情绪再怎么互通也会有限制。所以！如果有不舒服的地方一定要直接和我说！如果我觉得不舒服我也会和你说。我们一起努力，开开心心一起住。”

这的确是个很负责任的约定，包容与妥协不是强行压下不适感，而是需要一起努力抚平那些可能存在的刺。说实话，这未必有说起来那么容易，但顼凘炀觉得，或许她们可以试一试。

“保护好向导是哨兵的责任，也是哨兵活下去的关键。绝境之中，高压之下，向导是哨兵的希望。”

任蔓琳提到哨向关系的话题时有些认真，这番话让顼凘炀无法把她和众人口中那位曾经多次单独执行任务的优秀哨兵联系在一起。不过也没有很奇怪，毕竟当任蔓琳说冯思佳的精神体可爱的时候顼凘炀就觉得此人是奇人，后来偶然看到小刺猬很乖地软着刺被任蔓琳摸的时候她也明白为什么了。想当年大家都很年少，冯思佳对她一番“希望能永远保持率真”的祝福让她当场泪崩。如今，“北蔓太甜了”这五个字她已经说累了。

顼凘炀还需要参加额外的进修，因此并不常回宿舍。即便经过了几年培训，也通过了实习期，出任务时却往往还是刘胜男照顾她多些。顼凘炀回想这几次任务中的意外和差错，很低级，可能因为她是新手哨兵，又或者……毕竟评估也未必百分之百准确，匹配度也只是参考而已，如果她不能保护好自己的向导，或许重新匹配对她们两个都更好。

“顼凘炀，你是不是对我有什么意见？”

刘胜男找到顼凘炀的时候她正在看进修的相关材料，从繁杂的资料中抬头，看出刘胜男有些气哄哄的。

“我不是说过了，有不舒服的地方就直接说，你这是什么意思？”

在快要举行结合仪式的节骨眼儿上，顼凘炀向塔里申请了重新匹配。如果双方在一段时间的试验搭档中的排斥感会影响任务，那么出于对个人意愿的尊重和任务安全性的考虑，有重新匹配的可能。不过，向导数量少，还是要尽可能和最匹配的哨兵结合，哨兵不稳定的精神世界也需要足够契合的向导，而相合力和匹配度的判定都是很谨慎的，可以说作为决定性依据不会有什么问题，排斥的情况很少发生。塔里没有马上做出批复，而是希望顼凘炀能再认真考虑一下。

“我只是觉得……”顼凘炀顿了一下才又继续说，“我只是觉得，我并不能保护好你。”

“我们本来就是互相保护啊。”刘胜男缓了下语气，又很关切地说，“是出什么事了吗？我感觉到你很不安。”

之前的一次任务中，算是由于顼凘炀的失误，差点致刘胜男于险境。虽然刘胜男一直在安慰她，但顼凘炀还是忍不住想，如果是别人的话会不会做得更好？刘胜男和马玉灵搭档的时候大家都说她们配合得很好。或许自己和她并不是最适合的？

顼凘炀没说话，低下头翻资料，刘胜男也没有再追问。

“你相信世界上有魔法这种东西吗？”

听到刘胜男的声音，顼凘炀抬起头，发现她不知道什么时候弯下腰撑在桌上，两人的脸离得很近。

“世界上根本就没有什么魔法。”顼凘炀回了回神，接着刘胜男的话。

“确实没有。但如果真有的话，一定产生于对理解和沟通的不断尝试，或许就存在于它们支撑起来的夹缝里。不止是住在一起的日常，执行任务时的配合也是一样，哪怕暂时有些地方不协调也没关系，我们可以一起磨合，总会好的。”

“会吗？”

“会……吧？谁知道呢，答案就在无尽的尝试之中。”

刘胜男直起身，把手在背在身后。

“小顼同学很棒，能成为哨兵就是很优秀的，只是实战经验还不够，但慢慢就会好的。一切都会更好的。”刘胜男说话声音很轻，但其中的笃定和真挚丝毫不减，“所以，不要再随便提出重新匹配这种事情了，不要那样草率地否定我们的结合，不要轻易放弃我们之间的可能。我们一起慢慢摸索，好吗？”

刘胜男这一趟算是成功顺了毛，顼凘炀很快就撤回了申请，塔里松了一口气，结合仪式也顺利进行，只是顼凘炀的胡思乱想并没有完全停止。

“你这么心神不宁的很容易影响我，真想保护我就赶紧把那些乱七八糟的想法丢掉吧。”

刘胜男语气温柔又带着点佯装的严厉。胡思乱想被发现后，顼凘炀赶紧提笔继续写理论课的作业。刘胜男看着她，突然想起了什么。

“你明天要回圣所？”

“对，新来了一批待觉醒的哨兵和向导，我去讲个话。”

“需要我一起吗？”

“不用，你不是约了人出去玩儿吗？又不是执行任务，没事的。冯思佳也要去给新来的人做个培训，我俩正好顺路。”

要返程的时候圣所里的人想留她们吃饭，顼凘炀应下，冯思佳回绝后就先跟着车一起走了。隧道塌方，被压在下面的有塔里的公派车。听到新闻时顼凘炀吃得正香，想联系车上的人却发现手机没电了，直接要了辆车去现场。

顼凘炀到的时候现场一片混乱，她出示了证件想参与救援，可是负责人阻止了她。她的向导不在身边，单独行动会很危险，出了事不好向塔里交代，还是先设立屏障以免受到冲击。本以为不过一来一回，顼凘炀便没有带向导素，谁能想到会发生这种事，现在只能待在一边干看着。

幸运的是，救援队很快搜寻到了塔里的公派车，顼凘炀看到最后一个被救出来的冯思佳上了救护车就跟着一起去了医院。车上的人都平安无事，顼凘炀这才松了口气。如果出事，根本联结直接破裂，这种冲击，塔里恐怕要在失去一位向导的同时失去一位哨兵。

冯思佳一从检查室里出来就说任蔓琳来了，顼凘炀跟着她找了一圈还真的见到了任蔓琳。等任蔓琳跟冯思佳回了病房，又关上门聊了一会儿，这才想起在病房外坐着的顼凘炀。

“和小树前辈联系一下吧，我回塔里的时候大家都找不到你，确认身份的名单上也没有你的名字，她急得不行。”

顼凘炀向任蔓琳借了手机，走到楼道里拨通了刘胜男的电话。

这家医院有哨兵和向导专用的特殊病房，不过待在这儿不是长久之计，很快医疗站就来人把一干人等接回去。顼凘炀忙完伤员的事就上了另一辆车，看见了刘胜男，犹豫了一下还是坐在了她旁边的座位上。刘胜男掏了掏口袋，递给她一个缠着数据线的充电宝，一直沉默着。顼凘炀也不敢多说话，充了一会儿电开了机，各个软件上的消息一瞬间喷涌出现，手机卡得不行。仔细翻了翻，大多信息都来自于刘胜男，先是问几点回来，要不要给她带吃的；然后是焦急，问她现在在哪儿，看到后快点回消息；再后面就是很多没接通的语音电话，最后只有很简单的三个字，“顼凘炀”。

“顼凘炀。”

回到了寝室两人也没说话，刘胜男突然叫了她一声，吓了她一跳。

刘胜男没再说什么，只那么盯着她，顼凘炀觉得有些发毛。过了很久，刘胜男叹了口气说：“没事就好。”

“你不用太害怕，向导丧偶的痛苦不及哨兵。”顼凘炀分析着，随后又一本正经地胡说八道，“如果我真的死了，直接变成星星，一抬头就能看见。从这个角度来说，我是永恒不死的。”

刘胜男没有被顼凘炀这番话逗笑，也没有觉得她在这么严肃的事情上不正经而生气，只是认真地看着她。

“天上的星星很美，但我还是希望身边的‘星星’能一直陪着我。”

这件事算是虚惊一场，在顼凘炀“绝不失联”和“单独行动一定带向导素”的双重保证下，刘胜男才让它彻底翻篇。

然而这个世界就是这样，你不找事，事就会来找你。顼凘炀和刘胜男一起逛街，也就去趟花店的功夫，转头就遇到了一个劫持事件，凭借着哨兵优秀的感官知觉快速精确击毙了身捆炸药的匪徒，一回来就又把自己关进静音室里。

静音室是顼凘炀特别喜欢去的地方，她喜欢白噪音带给她的平静感，可以让她安静地深陷在自己的世界里，即便偏执也是平静的，再慢慢消解，或是不消解，就让它在那里，与之共存。冯思佳总是吐槽，说顼凘炀这样的哨兵太难弄，容易憋出“内伤”。

刘胜男不知用什么办法把顼凘炀从静音室里拉了出来，坐在休息室的沙发上。在一起配合处理事件的时候刘胜男也关注着顼凘炀的精神状态，顼凘炀努力平静，扣下扳机，趁刘胜男向上级汇报的时候跑进了静音室。

“我很喜欢这束花。”刘胜男笑得很开心。入骨相思知不知，也就顼凘炀会有这样隐晦又张扬的浪漫。

“你还说你喜欢，都被你弄蔫儿了。”顼凘炀笑嘻嘻地嫌弃。

表明身份后直接抢过枪，事后才发觉自己出了一身冷汗。劫匪身上有炸药，众人不敢轻举妄动，没有刘胜男的配合也不会那么快得手。顼凘炀觉得自己有些冲动，万一伤着人质怎么办，还可能让刘胜男有危险。刘胜男见顼凘炀情绪不太对劲，抓着她的胳膊问她买的花在哪儿。

“你去静音室不止一次了，让我觉得自己很失败。”刘胜男佯装失落叹气，又有些认真地说，“我是你的向导，无条件地信任你、配合你。我从不担心你会失手，所以你不用太纠结。而且我们这次配合得挺好的啊。”

“我没纠结这件事。”顼凘炀含含糊糊地说，“我去静音室是觉得外面太吵了，很影响我酝酿自己的情绪。我就是不太喜欢在外面待而已。”

“为什么？”

刘胜男依然是温和的态度，但语气坚定，直直地看着她。顼凘炀有些慌张，不知道为什么会被刘胜男“抓住”。

“就……不想听有些人说乱七八糟奇奇怪怪的话。”

塔里本身就有对顼凘炀的议论，这次的事在内网论坛上也有帖子，留言板上也会有些话。她很想一一回复，打了很多字又一字一字地删掉。

“是那些话让你觉得……”

刘胜男没说完顼凘炀就笑嘻嘻地打断了：“所以我有的时候会删留言板，删掉就没有了。”

顼凘炀有个自己的世界，刘胜男一直都知道，偶尔也会觉得自己拿笑呵呵回避重点的顼凘炀没什么办法。

“虽然有些话不会因为被删掉了就没有了印记，但是作为小顼同学的向导，自认比任何人都更有发言权。所以啊，你平时多听听我的话嘛，我觉得……”

“我不听我不听！”

哨兵和向导的结合意味着什么？顼凘炀经常见人讨论这个话题。思想、情绪和生死都深度关联的关系，需要很多信任和勇气。顼凘炀每次出任务都特别怕自己出事影响到刘胜男，也怕自己保护不好她，但真的从来没想过会出现现在这样的情况。

“你还好吗？”

明明刘胜男才是那个被绑着定时炸弹动弹不得的人，此刻的注意力却在顼凘炀身上。她很担心顼凘炀的精神状态。

顼凘炀在进修课上突然感觉到一阵心慌，手不自觉地用力，水笔的墨渗了出来。当看到塔里的人来教室找她时，她就知道自己的感觉是真的。

刘胜男被绑架了，绑匪指定她的哨兵来拆弹，否则直接引爆。拆弹是哨兵的必修课，只是顼凘炀在任务中碰到的次数并不算多，何况平时都有刘胜男帮助她，让她能冷静和专心。现在这情况，让一个哨兵拆除绑在自己向导身上的炸弹，想出这一招的人真是个变态。

“没事。我一定可以，你相信我。”

顼凘炀抬起头真切地望着刘胜男，后者温和一笑。

“我一直都相信你啊。”

其他人正在努力锁定绑匪的位置，顼凘炀并没有心思管这些。炸弹越拆越复杂，耳机里的声音也逐渐嘈杂，对炸弹结构的争论使后方的人持着不同的方案，这些声音让她心烦意乱，又意识到这种状态只会使场面更糟。顼凘炀有些陷在恶性循环里，却渐渐感受到一股强大的精神力使她平静，把她拉了回来。

“没关系，就按你自己想的来，不用听别人的。”

不得不说刘胜男是个强大的向导，这种时候依然能整理好自己的情绪安抚哨兵，就像被绑的人不是她一样。

顼凘炀摘下耳机，低着头：“我没有足够的经验，但我向你保证，每一步都尽我的全力。”

“好。”

真正拆除炸弹的那刻顼凘炀才觉得自己终于能呼吸了。刘胜男松了口气，却并没有特别强烈的劫后余生之感。她从不怀疑顼凘炀能否救她，可能也有点赌徒心态吧，现在算是赌赢了。

“那要是赌输了呢？”陪刘胜男到医疗站检查的队友忍不住问。

“啊，那就只能认命了。不过我从没想过会输，有twinkle在嘛。”

刘胜男回想起顼凘炀满脸是汗又认真专注的样子，有些出神。彼时彼刻心里不可能不慌乱，但顼凘炀赌着命和她一起的时候，她反而没那么怕了。

哨兵向导的“绑定”关系一直以来都为社会所争议。于她而言，她真的很高兴顼凘炀是她的哨兵，这是她的小小私心，而在离死亡很近的时候，她觉得哨兵向导什么的都没有顼凘炀本人重要。如果哨向的同生共死是她们之间的命中注定，那么或许从一开始，所有问题的答案便只有顼凘炀一个了。

顼凘炀一从办公室出来就看见刘胜男站在门外，问了好几句，确定只有轻微的皮外伤才放下心来。刘胜男等了很久终于见她开门走出来，忍不住表达自己的担忧，询问她上级都说了什么。

“没什么，就是把我调到后勤部。”

这件事从头到尾也怪不得顼凘炀，训几句也就算了，怎么还真罚人。刘胜男有些急，突然见顼凘炀一脸憋不住笑的样子，知道自己被她骗了，伸手就要打过去。

“刘胜男打人啦！”

“不许叫我大名！”

当初评估结果刚出来的时候就遭到了一些非议。刘胜男是有实战经验的向导，而顼凘炀是刚离开圣所的哨兵，有人质疑这种搭配是浪费向导资源。尽管介绍人堵住了那些人的嘴，可闲言碎语从来都是只多不少。总去静音室是不想听到那些议论，但被白噪音环绕时，顼凘炀还是逃不过内心的自我怀疑。而刘胜男会在内网平台上记录一些关于顼凘炀的事，有任务中的，也有日常的。向导是最有资格评价自己哨兵的人。队友都说刘胜男太护着顼凘炀了，刘胜男笑着否认：“没有啦，就是记一些小事，而且我说的都是实话。”

“小树，你愿意和我去荒岛吗？”

不论是之前半沮丧半赌气时刘胜男来找她谈话，还是在万分紧张的时刻把她从情绪漩涡中拉回来，都像是身处于一个只有她们的荒岛上，只要相信刘胜男，再像刘胜男相信她那样相信自己就可以了。顼凘炀无法判定这和那个自己“自闭”的世界哪个更好，但她很喜欢这座荒岛，属于她们的荒岛。

“为什么要去荒岛？”

刘胜男存心想逗逗顼凘炀，见对方一下子噎住，心情大好。

如果你被困在荒岛上，有一个机会可以选择一个人作为同伴，你，会选择谁？

有人嘲笑这个假设毫无意义，有人赞叹这个问题浪漫至极，而刘胜男此时此刻只想说出心中的答案，不仅是向导对哨兵的回答，更是刘胜男对顼凘炀的回答。

“当然愿意。就像我置身‘荒岛’时，你一直在我身边一样。”


End file.
